Installation of custom shower enclosures is typically very labor intensive, especially for larger sizes of showers. For example, in addition to installation of required plumbing, tiled shower enclosures may require fitting and coupling a backer board to the studs or other structure of a home, fitting and coupling a membrane to the backer board, fitting and coupling individual tiles to the backer board and/or membrane, and applying grout between the tiles. Furthermore, with added complexity due to the structure of a home (e.g., structures being out of square, plumb or level), desired functional aspects of the shower enclosure (e.g., seats, shelves, alcoves, lighting, number of water inlets, steam, doors etc.), and desired aesthetics (e.g., the design, material, etc.), comes added labor and cost. Various prefabricated shower enclosures are currently available, which require less installation labor, but offer limited options as to color and aesthetic design, functional features, and size.